Let Me Love You
by CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88
Summary: Yes, I've written yet another songfic. Its d/n as usual. Its about Numair's thoughts concerning Daine right before ROTG and its to the Tim McGraw song, Let Me Love You....R/R!!! ^_^


A/N: I felt an urge to write a song fic.....I'll update Return Of The Dragon later, I just felt the need to do this....I needed to take a break from depressing writing....... Oh well, this one's from Numair's POV....I'll do one from Daine's POV soon, I just haven't found a good enough song....  
  
This fic takes place right after Daine and Numair return to the palace from their trip to Dunlath..........  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters or ideas...... I don't own any of the song lyric's, they belong to Tim McGraw.....  
  
***= song lyrics  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a rainy day in Corus. On such a day, no one, not even the Riders of the King's Own were expected to be outside. Numair Salmalin sat in his study pouring over a book about Carthaki herbs and their uses. His mind was far from his book however. No matter how hard he tried lately, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. That is, anything except his student, Veralidaine Sarrasri. He couldn't understand it. He knew very well that he shouldn't think of her in the way he was, for she was merely his student. Oh, but how he felt for her. He knew he was in love.  
  
So far, he had know Daine, as she preffered to be called, for about two and a half years. They had met because she had saved his life. It was in that first moment that he layed eyes on her that he felt fire rush through him. As the weeks went by after that and Numair taught her to use her wild magic, all the signs added up to one thing: he was in love with her. He was in love with his beautiful young student. He couldn't help it. It had consumed him from day one and he was sure it would never go away. He felt so much love for Daine that he hadn't paid any attention to any of the numerous court ladies who were constantly pursuing him. He didn't care anymore. All he cared about was Daine, the one person he could never have as anything more than just a friend and student.  
  
Sometimes, Numair found himself imagining what it would be like if Daine loved him back. If she loved him the way he loved her. He envisioned himself lying under a tree in a clearing of the Royal Forest with Daine resting in the circle of his arms. It was a peaceful dream and he had it often, both at night and in the day. Even though it was just an image in his mind, Numair could almost feel Daine's lips upon his own, his breath warmly mingling with her own. He could feel her body pressed against his. There was nothing he wouldn't give to make his dreams of Daine a reality.  
  
" Why do I torture myself like this?" Numair muttered as he began reading through the section in his book featuring herbal remedies. His head snapped up as he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
" Like what?" Daine said from behind with a laugh. She was used to her teacher muttering all sorts of things under his breath when he thought no one was watching. It was his way of sorting through his thoughts.  
  
Her voice rang through his ears with a pleasant melody. He turned to face her and his heart melted as he gazed into her stunning blue gray eyes. Her lips formed into a smile that Numair adored. she had a beauty that no one else could match. She had her own something special that Numair couldn't even begin to describe. It was a different kind of beauty than that of Queen Thayet or the pompous court ladies.  
  
Numair suddenly snapped back into reality at the feel of Daine's hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. " Numair?" she said as she shook him. Oh how he loved the way she said his name.  
  
" Oh, sorry, Magelet. I was just -er- going over what I was reading in my head," Numair replied hastily. He had been muttering his thoughts out loud again. One of these days he was going to say something he didn't want anyone to know and then he would be in real trouble.  
  
" I see. Well I just came to see if you had time to help me with my shape-shifting lessons," Daine said as Numair fought to break his eyes from hers. He couldn't let her know what he felt for her. He wanted to, but he feared rejection too much.  
  
"Of course, Magelet. We can practice in the Royal Forest where we won't be bothered," Numair supplied as his heart beat rapidly. He was overjoyed that she had come to his study and wanted to see him. ' But how wrong you are, Numair. She just wants a lesson, not you!' he thought to himself. He wanted her to know how he felt. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings a secret. If only she could read his heart, then she would know. She would know how much he loved her, that he would give his life for her in an instant.  
  
***Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream  
  
Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do***  
  
Numair was lost in his own thoughts as he walked next to Daine and into the Royal Forest. They had only brought themselves and a cloak for Daine to cover herself with when she turned back into human form. She was still having a hard time holding the animal form she took when she shape-shifted, so it was neccasary to have a cloak nearby if she were to lose her hold on her form. Numair felt his face turn hot as he blushed at the thought of her losing her hold on her animal form and changing back if she had no cloak. She would be completely naked except for the badger's claw which she wore around her neck.  
  
" Lets stop here, Numair," Daine said as she stopped walking and went to sit her cloak on a nearby rock. The clearing they had stopped in was rather small. There was a small pond in the center of it, surrounded by rocks. Numair went and sat on a flattened rock at the edge of the pond. He sighed as he realized that this was almost identical to the clearing in his dream. He would have a hard time controlling his emotions.  
  
Numair then watched as Daine walked over and sat next to him. Numair couldn't help but notice that she was sitting awfully close to him just now. That was a result of the size of the rock he was sitting on. Numair felt his control slipping away slowly as he felt her shoulder brush his own. He stood up abruptly. " A-alright. L-lets get started," Numair said nervously, trying his best not to stutter and expose his anxious mood.  
  
" Okay, what animal should I try to become?" Daine asked as she too stood up. Numair felt relief wash over him. She hadn't noticed it then. She hadn't noticed his nervous tone or his need to move away from her when she sat next to him.  
  
" How about a wolf, seeing as you've already tried it and you are fond of that particular animal," Numair suggested, the anxiety in his voice was nowhere to be found. He still felt it as strongly as ever, but it was becoming easier to hide it.  
  
Numair watched intently as Daine focused on the form of a wolf and transformed into one. Now, where his student once stood, a wolf now stood looking up at him. Numair smiled down at her. Daine wagged her tail and moved forward. " Try moving around with your new form," Numair said as he watched her movement. She seemed a bit tense, but that was to be expected seeing as this was one of the only times she had ever shifted. In time, Numair knew it would come naturally to her.  
  
Daine began walking in a circle around him and Numair nodded his approval. She then broke into a trot and then a run. She was getting better at this. Her skills were improving. Numair could sense that she now had better control of her wolf form. He signaled for Daine to stop and he stepped forward to examine her. He ran a hand along her spine, sending shivers down his own. He knew this examination wasn't entirly neccasary, but he couldn't resist. " Y-your definately improving at this, Daine," Numair commented as he patted her on the head. He almsot fell backwards in surprise and pleasure as Daine licked his hand. He felt his breathing change as he gazed at her. Fire coursed through his body just from the simple show of affection from Daine. He knew it hadn't been anything but a friendly gesture, but that didn't stop the feeling that he was floating through the clouds. He wanted to show her how he felt, show her what it was like to be loved by somebody. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she had given him just now simply by licking his hand while in wolf form.  
  
Numair knew Daine hadn't had experience in anything with a man yet. He wanted her to know of the fire that could be felt when you were kissed by someone that loved you. He had a feeling that if he ever got to kiss Daine, it would be unlike anything he had ever experience himself. He wanted to show her everything. He wanted to hold her, kiss her. He knew he never would get to hold her or kiss her and it pained him. He wanted to show her what love was. He wanted to more than anything. The urge inside him was so strong that he had no idea how he managed to control himself around her anymore. Especially in times like this when he was alone with her, far away from anyone else.  
  
***Let me show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you  
  
Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you***  
  
Numair pulled his hand off of Daine's face and back to his side. He had to stop it right there. This wasn't right and he knew it. He loved her more than anything, but he couldn't lead her into a trap as he was doing. He couldn't let her learn of his feelings for her. She would surely reject him and he couldn't stand rejection.  
  
Suddenly, Numair felt his face turn a deep shade of crimson as he looked down at Daine and she lost hold of her wolf form. She immediatly became human again. Human and unclothed, all except for the badger claw hanging aroung her neck. Numair couldn't pull his eyes away. He tried, but found it to be a hard task. He saw her face turn red as she blushed. She through up her arms to cover herself. Numair felt his body react as he gazed at her. He hoped she didn't notice how intently he was looking at her. His eyes then traveled to the cloak sitting on the rock on the opposite side of the clearing. His feet were firmly planted to the ground and he knew he couldn't move himself to go and get it. He quickly pulled off his black robe that signified his rank as a black robed mage. He used his Gift to to levitated it to her quickly. Her face grew realieved as she wrapped his robe around her shoulders.  
  
Numair stepped forward and extended his arms to help her up. His face was still crimson from seeing her naked, his heart still thumping wildly within his chest. It only began beating faster as she reached out and grabbed hold of his extended arm. He lifted her to her feet and found that they now stood extremely close. After all that had happened, this was too much for him. He took a step back from her because he felt his self control slipping once again.  
  
Neither Daine nor Numair could think of anything to say. All Numair could think of was what it would be like to taste her smooth lips against his own. To touch her skin freely, without having to stay away as he did now. He wanted to be the one she loved. The one who caused her to smile the wonderful smile that sent chills up his spine. He wanted to be the one that made her lose all control as she did to him. In his mind he knew this would never happen, but it didn't stop him from dreaming about it or for even hoping for it. If only she could read his mind, then she would know of his feelings and he wouldn't have to tell her. If she could see inside his heart then she would see how much he loved her. When she gazed into his eyes he wanted her to be able to see herself as he saw her. He saw a beautiful woman with a wonderful personality that he wished Daine could see too. He wanted her to see just how much he wanted her, no, needed her.  
  
*** I want to taste your kiss  
Ne the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild  
  
Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need  
You'd see yourself through my eyes   
You may understand what I'm going through  
And just how much I want you***  
  
Numair watched as Daine turned away from him and walked hurriedly over to the rock where she had left her cloak. He knew she must be embarassed and he felt bad for having gazed at her like that. He knew he should have turned away, but he didn't. She had noticed an now she was troubled. It didn't change the fact though, that he wanted her more than anything he could ever want. It was more than a want. It was more of a need. Numair knew he had to go and try to make her feel better about what had just happend. He walked over to where she sat on the rock where she had left her cloak. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him. She blushed again as did he. Numair was at a loss for words. He had no notion of what he should say to her.   
  
" I think that's enough for today, Magelet," Numair said quietly using his pet name for her, " Let's head back shall we?"  
  
Daine nodded, the crimson in her face not ever fading. " Yes, just -er- let me go and get dressed," Daine said nervously. He watched as she grabbed her clothes and went to go and change behind a nearby bush. When she emerged she was fully clothed again and seemed confident of herself again. She approached him and handed him his black robe with a smile. He smiled back and took the robe from her. Without a word, student and teacher left the clearing and headed back to the palace.  
  
*** Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you  
Let me love you  
  
Let me show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you***  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So, what did ya think? Its my third songfic, not counting the ones in my long fics..... Please review, as I wanna know what you thought of it.... ^_^  



End file.
